Do We Just Stay As Friends?
by Trish Sparda
Summary: Hristina's best friend is Nero, however, she likes both Nero and Dante to deal with the fact. Will she do anything about it?
1. Chapter 1

"Umm Dante? Would...would you go out with me?!" a brunette girl blushed beet red as she stood in front of a blushing silver haired man. They stood in front of the Fortuna High School middle of the town, as they stood in front of each other stuck in that moment in time, everyone else was obvious to them.

"Hristina...I'd love to but I can't" the half breed stuttered with a sad voice, he stood a head higher than Hristina so he didn't see that under her brown bangs Hristina's equally brown eyes widened in pure shock,

"It...it's okay! really! haha I know your really busy and stuff!" she smiled as she scratched the back of her head,

"Hristina...I'm really sorry I really want to but..."

"No! it's okay really Dante! I understand!" and she did understand, he was an A+ student, the top of the class, pride of Fortuna High school.

"I'll...see you later k?" Hristina pulled a smile out and turned to run before Dante had any chance to say anything.

It hurt her deeply.

* * *

"Hey Kyrie have you seen Hristina?" a lightly skinned boy with vibrant gray eyes asked a blushing honey brown haired girl,

"Ah! Nero! umm I think she when towards the apple tree in the back" Kyrie explained,

"Thanks" with a stone face Nero left as quickly as he came. Taking Kyrie's breath as well.

Nero made his way towards the huge apple tree behind the high school, from the highest branch you could see the top of the cathedral, only a few miles away. He and Hristina would often sit up there when they just needed to talk to someone. He was her best friend since childhood and she was his.

"Hey Hristina! what are you doing up there? come down! let's get something to eat!" they were juniors now and they were allowed to eat off campus, so Nero decided to take Hristina out for some food.

"Hristina! hey you up there?!" Nero called out, a bit annoyed that he was ignored when he felt something was wrong. His green brows knitted and a frown appeared on his face, while his head was turned up trying to catch his best friend, his eyes were worried.

"Aright! I'm coming up there!" he proclaimed and made his way up, with his small body he was agile but that didn't mean he was weak. He automatically saw Hristina's small back and swiftly made his way up, until he sat right next to her.

"Hey I called to you! what's up..." his words were lost when his gray eyes fell upon Hristina's shaking form, she was curled up into a ball as he could hear her quiet sobs

"Hristina! what happened? did that bitch Kyrie say something to you?" he knew Hristina and the songstress girl REALLY didn't get along, they were always rivaling about Dante, he just didn't get why? Dante was nothing special, sure he was the pride of the school but so what? of course he really didn't like Kyrie either, she would always pick on Hristina when they were younger.

"Hristina what is it? tell me" Nero said quietly, he was never the type of guy to be soft, but only around Hristina would he let his guard down. Of course she would do the same, after all she would rather be caught dead than let anyone see her like this.

"Hristina you know you can talk to me" the young half breed whispered as he put his demon hand on the crying girls back,

"I...I'm such an idiot! aren't I Nero?" Hristina asked not really asking the boy beside her, he only answered with a confused look

"What are you talking about Hristina?"

"...I asked Dante out" when the words left her lips Nero's green eyes widened with surprise

"You what?! are you serious?!" he couldn't believe it! he knew she liked Dante but he thought it was just a crush! he never would have thought she would go and ask the genius out!

"I asked him but he said he was too busy" through her tear streaked face she smiled humorlessly

"I should have known, he is the genius of the school, College's are already looking at him he has a lot on his shoulder's already, there would be no way he would go out" she turned her eyes to the cathedral where Dante was suppose to be,

"There would be no way he would go out with someone like me" and a tear escaped her eye falling softly down her cheek.

"You really are an idiot" Nero found his voice, after his brunette friend's confession he turned his head and gave her a slight lift of his lips in a sort of smile and turned his body so he sat right beside her.

"Sure you aren't the best student in school but who says you need to be? if you ask me I think Dante is just a retard for not saying yes to you and choosing his 'role' as pride of the school" Nero made quote sighs as he talked, earning a slight giggle from the girl on his left

"Thank Nero, you really are a good friend" Hristina smiled

"But I'm am NOT an idiot!" she scolded her best friend as she playfully punched his shoulder when she gently leaned closer until her right shoulder fell on Nero's left, he felt his face slightly blush at the contact but remained where he sat and it was there they both stayed on the highest branch of the apple tree until twilight claimed the sky, ignoring the fact that they had skipped half of school that day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hristina, get up before your late!" Hristina's father screamed from below in the kitchen,

"I'm up already!" the female teen yelled back, as she pulled herself out of bed and got ready. She brushed her teeth, put her white tee shirt on followed by her peach colored skirt that stopped mid thigh, her knee socks were the same color, her tie was as well. However her shoes were coal black, her hand bag navy blue matching her blue ribbons in her gorgeous brown hair.

"Morning dad!" Hristina exclaimed in boredom

"Why, good morning Hristina" Her father smiled, "Here, eat your breakfast"

"Thanks..." and the girl looked at her VERY burnt toast, her left eye twitched

"What is this?!"

"Its your breakfast" the man just stared at his daughter,

"IT'S BLACK! Toasts aren't supposed to be black, dad!" Hristina stood up and looked at her dad's black face,

"Well if you won't eat it then, give it to Nero on your way to school...which if you don't hurry you'll be late!" and he pushed the starved girl out the door with her bag in her left hand and the black toast in the other. She sighed, then made her way towards school.

* * *

'...Dante...' that name was all Hristina could think of for three days already, it was Tuesday that she asked the man and had said no,

'Damn it! I known it would hurt but...I didn't think it would hurt this much" she held her chest. The toast crumpled, and she threw it to the birds. Nero had a project due today so he had left long before Hristina had even gotten up. So she walked alone deep in thought when she looked up from the ground and a bundle of red wearing a male counter part of her uniform caught her eye.

"Dante?!" the very boy that plagued her mind stood in front of her, smiling very so brightly. Her heart beat in its rib cage as if she had run a marathon! Her breath hitched every now and then as she slowly made her way closer, her palms clammy and her mind ran around and around its self.

'Wha...what could he want?'

"Umm... hi, Dante" she nervously waved

"Good morning Hristina, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me walking you to school?" the man asked equally nervously, his eyes stayed looked with the ground as a bright blush made its way onto his young face.

'What?!'

"No! Not at all, really!" Hristina said a bit louder than she had wanted but she didn't care! Dante Sparda fellow junior of Daath high school, pride of the school, genius of geniuses within miles was asking her, Hristina Hiha Matic, if he could walk her to school. She must be dreaming!

'No! this...this isn't a dream! this can't be! please don't let it be!'

"Hristina? are you alright?" Dante waved his hand in front of the girls face when she stopped talking, hoping that she was aright

"What?! oh! hahahhah I'm alright Dante! I'd love it if you'd walk me" Hristina smiled with a blush across her cheeks

"Great! shall we get going?" he asked and gave her his left arm, he did this while blushing but smiled when Hristina took it and wound her right arm through his.

'This really isn't a dream!'

* * *

Slowly the two made their way towards their school when Hristina couldn't help ponder

'Why would he walk me to school? does this mean something? is he leaving to college already?!' horror filled the girls mind as she thought of the last very possible future for the silverhaired boy,

"Dante? ...are you leaving to college any time soon?" worry fully present in her voice, the taller boy looked into Hristina's brown eyes in confusion

"I am going to college but not until I finish high school" he answered and saw relief flood the girls features,

"Why would you think that Hristina?"

"I just thought that since you asked to walk me to school today you were going to leave soon" Hristina blushed at her thoughts,

"I wouldn't do something like that Hristina! especially not to you" Dante said above a whisper,

"What? then why did you ask to walk me today?" they continued to walk, her head turned to the right looking at the boy beside her waiting for his answer when she didn't get anything she stopped, pulling him back,

"Dante? why aren't you answering me?" worry had again found itself onto her tanned face,

"Well...I wanted to ask you something...really" Dante murmured

"What is it?" confusion and curiosity filled her chocolate orbs, as the boy turned towards the girl beside him and blushed deep red,

"I was wondering if...if you'd go out with me?" his eyes clenched shut, looking as if he were terrified he would be declined. He was so afraid that he failed to notice shock emit from Hristina's form and a steady blush crawl over her body,

"You...you want to date...me?" she couldn't believe her ears,

'Is...is this real?! Dante...is he really asking me out?!' no matter how real the situation was Hristina just couldn't wrap her mind around it her arm fell from its place around Dante's arm and hung limply until a bird's chirp woke her up from her daze.

"Dante...do...do you really want to date me?" she asked a bit nervously, equally afraid of rejection. When the boy opened his eyes and turned to his left and stared into Hristina's big brown eyes,

"I do, Hristina" and with that Hristina's blush subsided some what and she grinned,

"I would love that Dante! I really really would love that so much!" Hristina jumped up and down like a child in a candy store, and automatically hugged the wide eyed boy,

"Really?"

"Of course! silly! that's why I'm so happy!" she grinned and hugged the boy tighter as he returned it with a smile and blush. That day when by like a dream for both the teens.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nero screamed in pure and absolute shock, as he stood in front of the very annoyed girl before him. Of course Hristina had just told the silver haired boy that Dante Sparda had just asked her out on a date, and today was the day they were going to the shopping district.

"Do I really I need to repeat myself? you heard me!" Hristina back talked as her hands came back down from her ears and onto her waist

"I'm going out with Dante today, and he was the one who asked me!"

"Wha...why are you even going with him?!" Nero tried to stop the girl

"Because I like him! you already know that, idiot!"

"Do you even know why he asked you? He could have just felt sorry for you and asked you out, out of guilt or sympathy" Nero spat out the painful truth, he knew his words could be in fact true, after all it had only been three days since Hristina asked the boy out. However Hristina thought differently, MUCH differently from Nero

"Are you out of your mind Nero!? How could you even think like that? Dante's not that kind of guy!" the brunette supported her crush.

"For all you know it could be true! how much do you know about Dante anyway?

"Well!..."

"Aside from the things you know about him from school!" Nero challenged, he knew very well that Hristina was a nervous wreck and she REALLY didn't need this now, of all times, since her date would start in a few hours but he needed her to see the very possible hurtful truth. That all this could be a set up by Dante who could turn out to be a real jerk!

"...I might not know much about him but I do know that he isn't like that! He just wouldn't play me!" Hristina stomped her foot in frustration, she didn't get it! Nero was her BEST friend since she could remember, she told him everything! as did he. They understood each other better than anyone else in the world so why? Why was Nero being just a...a BUTTHEAD!

'Sure Nero isn't the nicest guy out there but he isn't like this!' Hristina thought in confused frustration, as she stared into her best friend's silver eyes. Nero didn't know that much about Dante, he didn't know what Dante was out of school! who he really was! so what gives him the idea that he can say those things?!

"He might! you don't know that!" Nero kept on, he needed her to know, to understand no matter what! so why did he have a deep hurt within him that seemed to grow each time he spoke harsh words at her?

He said too much. He might have been trying to help her, she knew he was but he just said too much! he didn't know Dante! what gave him the right to say those things about him?!

"Shut up! just shut up! you're the one who doesn't know him! I hate you Nero!" and with hot tears that ran down her tanned face, Hristina ran.

* * *

'That idiot! that jerk! that...that... I hate him! I hate him!... I hate you so much Nero!' Hristina already had doubts in her heart, she was already afraid that that possible truth! but she just didn't want to believe it. After all Dante was so kind, he was smart and gentle and put everyone before himself!

'There's no way Dante could be like that!...no way!' the girl continued to walk down the road towards the place they were to meet, in front of the school. She wore brown boots that reached up to her knees, a light pink mini skirt that stopped mid thigh, a white long sleeved shirt with its sleeves rolled up, a pink tie tied into a cute bow that matched her skirt and to finish her hair wasn't in pig tails but in a pony tail.

All these things ran through Hristina's mind making her completely forget about the boy who was SUPPOSE to be her best friend, when a bundle of red attracted her eyes.

Dante was leaned on the highschool stairs with one leg on the ground the other tucked under him supporting him off the pale walls, his hands were in his pockets. Hristina could see that without his uniform Dante looked...hotter.

'Damn it! I'm probably blushing right now!' she continued to stare and see how his red long sleeved shirt seemed to glow under the sun, his black pants went perfectly with his brown boots, his silver hair was as it always was.

'Here I go!'

"Umm hi Dante! were you waiting long?" Hristina nervously asked, as she made her way to stand in front of the boy, his eyes were closed as if mentally preparing himself,

"Hristina! oh no I just got here, wow! you...you look amazing!" Dante commented as his eyes stared at the flushed girl,

"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself!" she flirted at the equally flushed boy

"Haha thanks! should we be going now?" Dante asked as he gave Hristina his left arm, and she gladly took it.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Whoa! look at this place!" Hristina exclaimed with her mouth wide open like a fish out of water,

"It really is something!" Dante agreed as the two teens stared up at the new stores that were set up and just finished a month ago.

"Let's go there!" Hristina pulled the shocked boy towards a little boutique that was named, 'Kalina Ann's Cafe'.

"Awww the cakes here look so delicious!" Hristina gusted like a child in a candy store, as Dante smiled at the girls innocence

'She's too cute' however as that thought finished its process in his mind he blushed deep red, and shook his head, Hristina saw this

"Dante are you alright?"

"Ye...yeah! why don't we get a table?" and Dante rushed over to find a free table for them.

"Hey Dante are you alright? your face is really red!" Hristina cased a worried look at her date,

"No it's nothing really!" the boy smiled encouragingly and asked if Hristina would buy anything

"Na it's okay, I just want to sit here and talk, if that's okay?" the girl blushed and looked into her lap, not noticing Dante looked a bit confused but happy.

"Alright! ask away" only then did Hristina look up and asked in a sort of anxious and worried voice,

"Dante...why did you ask me out?" chocolate brown met shiny silver and only stared into each other, ignoring the out side world. When the shiny silver eyes gave a smile and answered,

"Because I like you, Hristina."

* * *

"You...you like me? Dante?" his words didn't seem to have made their way into her brain yet, as Hristina just sat frozen in her seat staring at the blushed boy in front of her.

"You really...like me Dante?"

"Of course, I always had since I saw you on the first day of high school, two years ago. I just couldn't find the courage to ask you out and the fact that I had so much things to do I couldn't but I really did want to ask you out" Dante blushed a deeper red "so I told principal Sanctus to stop telling me how to run my life and he finally gave me space to do what I wanted"

"Really?! you're not in trouble or anything?"

"Nope, I am the best student Fortuna high school has, if Mr. Sanctus tries to do anything to me it would jeopardize the school's name" Dante explained

"I see...so are...are you really free to...date?"

"I'm here right? I'd say that is a yes!" he gave his warm smile to Hristina who only returned it ten fold.

"I'm so glad! you have no idea how much I'm glad to hear that!" the brunette said excitedly

"Why did _you_ ask me out, Hristina?"

"Simple really, I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time!" against her hot flushed face Hristina smiled, she had finally told the boy what she felt about him, after all the years she held it in. Why not smile like a goof?

"You've had a crush on me?" he asked. She nodded

"Yeah" Hristina smiled when she suddenly felt his right hand reach over the table and hold onto her left hand, a bit nervously at first but when he felt like she wouldn't pull away his hand became calm.

"I'm really glad I met you Hristina" both the teens blushed deep red,

"Me too Dante, me too" when Hristina couldn't help think

'I knew it Dante! you aren't like Nero at all!'


	4. Chapter 4

A bundle of bright silver hair stomped down the hallways of Fortuna high school. This bundle of silver was accompanied by a small body in a white tee shirt, with a loose tan tie around its neck, peach colored slacks and black shoes. His hands deep in his pocket as his silver eyes wandered from room to room looking for a girl. Nero Sparda had been looking for Hristina Hiha Matic since the beginning of school.

'Damn it! where is she?' Nero had yet to hide or hair of Hristina for a three days, it was Wednesday only three days since he last saw her. He hadn't even seen her walking to school or back, she was never home, nor was she in her classes, nor was she even in their apple tree! and even if he would never admit it to himself he was worried.

Thousands of possible thoughts ran through the teens head as he pictured Dante taking Anise away from him. Automatically Nero shook his head, trying to throw those thoughts away before he really started to believe them.

'What have I done?' a sigh escaped his lips, 'I shouldn't have screamed at her like that, maybe Ion really is a good guy...maybe...' once again he shook his head in frustration.

'Hristina! where the hell are you?' suddenly a bundle of chocolate brown locks came into his view, it was Hristina! however she wasn't running towards him, she wasn't even looking at him, his name wasn't the one she was chirping, it was Dante.

* * *

Hristina ran towards Dante as he came out of his class and pounced on him like a lion on her cub.

"Dante! where were you? I missed you!" she pouted using her big brown eyes to her greatest ability, by making Dante blush like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Hristina" the boy sweetly apologized as he wrapped his right arm around the girls waist and kissed her left cheek, making her blush as well. Both could feel the eyes of their peers staring intently at them in shock, after all The half breed Dante was dating the brunette! who couldn't be shocked.

"Are you two dating now Hristina?" a feminine voice came from behind the girl as she turned to see her good friend Trish and her close friend Meta Knight. (In human form)

"Oh Trish! yeah, we are dating!" Hristina beamed brightly as she blushed and held Ion's waist as he held her equally tight.

"Congratulations!" the sky blue eyed blonde smiled and clamped her hands in excitement as her close friend lightly punched Dante's left shoulder,

"Congrats! it's about time you got yourself a girl!" Meta Knight smiled at the two

"Meta Knight! don't be mean to Dante, please!" Hristina pouted once more, only she didn't mean it to be cute. The couple in front of Dante and Hristina were seniors around eighteen and nineteen, yet even though they were they weren't mean like the others, especially like Lady. She was the most popular girl in Fortuna high. Rumor had it was that she wanted Meta Knight to be her close friend, but he turned the girl down because he only wanted one friend.

Of course that didn't set well for the blue eyed light blond. From then on she has always tried to split the two up, but it never worked. Trish and Meta Knight had been together as close friends since their young elementary years.

"Hah it's okay Hristina, he's not being mean to me" Dante smiled affectionately at his girlfriend, with deep love clear in his eyes. Everyone saw.

"Awww!" Trish squealed as she hugged Hristina tightly,

"You were so right to have a crush on him Hristina!"

"Tha...thanks Trish! but I...NEED AIR!" the brunette gasped as her life was being squeezed out of her. The older girl saw this and quickly let go,

"I'm sorry!"

"Hahahhah" both the guys laughed at their girlfriends earning deep glares and embarrassed eyes.

* * *

Nero couldn't believe it! it just couldn't be true! there was no way! Hristina, HIS Hristina was dating Dante?

'Wait! what? Hristina...mine? no way!' Nero once again violently shook his head throwing the previous thoughts of the girl away. She was just a friend! a friend from long ago and that was it! yes they understood each other better than anyone else, sure they had shared EVERYTHING with each other, but she WASN'T his, nor was he hers. So why does he feel this way? Why does his heart wrench at the sight of Hristina kissing Dante? why does he want to kill Dante for touching Hristina? why?

'I...need some air fast!' and in a flash he turned away and out the school, towards the apple tree, when he sat on the top branch only then did Nero let his mind truly wander.

'Why didn't she tell me? we...we tell each other everything!' Heh big laugh there, if they told each other everything, then she would have easily told him she was going out with Dante Sparda. But she didn't, she didn't even try to find him! or call him! nothing! she had left him in the dark for him to find out by himself.

'That might have been my fault though' as he remembered their fight on that Saturday. He remembered every word he threw at her, every insult, every hurt he inflicted on her already weak mind at the time,

'I deserve this' he gave himself a humorless smile as he looked up into the bright blue sky, with uncharacteristically sad eyes.

'Hristina...I' suddenly he hear a whimper from the ground, he turned his head down to see who the person who was crying was, only to his shock it was songstress Kyrie.


	5. Chapter 5

'What is Kyrie doing here?' Nero mused as he continued to stare at the brown haired girl from above, she was curled up in a ball her whimpers were not that hard to hear. Had he not been around Hristina for all his life he would have just ignored the crying girl, but apparently the brown haired girl rubbed off him after all those years. He was getting soft. A sigh escaped the silver haired boy's lips as he jumped down and softly landed on the other side of the tree.

Kyrie didn't even notice, as he made his way over to her and stood with his arms across his chest,

"Kyrie what are you doing here?" the girl gasped and looked up through puffy brown eyes,

"Nero! what are you doing here?"

"That was my line"

"..." the innocent junior sat silent as Nero lost his thinned patience and turned to leave

"Fine don't answer, not like I care"

"Wait!" Kyrie's voice pleaded the boy, hoping that someone would listen to her, Nero sighed and turned around.

"Dante...I found out that Dante is dating..._Hristina_"

'Damn it! why did she have to say that!' Nero's silver eyes squinted in anger, he tried to avoid that fact, that's why he left the school and climbed up the apple tree to think and here comes Kyrie telling him exactly what he DIDN'T want to hear.

"And?" he tried to cover the anger seething from his teeth, his eyes looking at the trunk of the tree a little higher than the girls head.

"I liked Dante, for the longest time! and then Hristina goes and starts liking him and then they become boyfriend and girlfriend!" again Nero twitched, but he remained still and let the girl continue to talk

"I've liked Dante from the moment I saw him in freshman year, that day" Kyrie smiled as she remembered the first day of high school, three years ago.

* * *

Brown eyes wandered the halls of the HUGE high school of Fortuna. Hundreds maybe thousands of new faces crowded the cramped hallways as they pushed and weaved through making their way towards their classes. Kyrie stood frozen as lost as a blind cub, thrown into the forest at birth.

'Ma...mom!' tears began to form along the rim of her eyes as she tried not to show her tears at the passing teenagers. When a laugh sounded from her right,

"Ha! Emo Kyrie! are you THAT scared of high school that you have to cry?" Hristina's voice boomed as she pointed at the girl along side Nero as they stood close to each other,

'Nero!' Kyrie's face flushed a light pink at the face of the silver haired boy when she turned around and had her back towards them.

"Don't you ignore me! Emo Kyrie!"

"Shut up Hristina! you don't know anything!" Kyrie turned around again and faced her rival in the face,

"Your only facing high school bravely because Nero is here with you! you don't know how it is to be alone!" the girl pointed an accusing finger at the brunette,

"What! Nero? are you crazy Emo Kyrie? I'm here because I can face high school on my own! Nero has nothing to do with it!" the boy only stood beside his gorgeous friend in silence.

"Yeah right! your such a liar!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Stupid Emo Kyrie!"

"Arrogant Hristina!" both the girls glared daggers at each other as their fellow classmates just stared in confusion and amusement. However the group grew as the girls began to brawl and Nero grew annoyed, fast. He was never good with crowds and so silent as ever he stepped forwards and pulled Hristina's collar from behind and pulled her away.

"Hey! Nero what's the big idea! let go of me! I'm not done yet!"

"Shut up Hristina, unless you want to get expelled on the first day" he smirked as the brown eyed girl grew quiet automatically. They made their way towards their classroom, well more like Nero dragging Hristina like she was a backpack all around school.

* * *

'Damn you Hristina! you don't know anything!' Kyrie thought in frustration as she tried to make her way towards her class before she was going to be late. However, the reddish brown haired girl wasn't the best at directions and got herself even more lost.

"Where am I?" the rooms and hallways all looked the same no matter which way you looked at them! hopelessness filled Kyrie's heart like darkness over light. As her tears began to form when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Are you lost?" she quickly turned around to stare at a boy in a similar uniform looking sympathetically at her,

"I...I think I am"

"Don't worry, follow me! I know my way around here" he smiled kindly as he gave her his hand, Kyrie looked at his hand then at his face then at his hand again, only then did she smile and take his hand.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, my name is Dante Sparda what's yours?"

"Kyrie... Kyrie Capirinhan"

"Pleased to meet you Kyrie"

"Pleased to meet you too Dante" Kyrie blushed as her heart softly fluttered at the boy's smile, she knew that she was going to be okay. As long as Dante was there.

* * *

Nero listened quietly as he also recollected that day with a smirk, He knew Hristina only said those things to annoy Kyrie, but she really didn't feel as strong as she lead on. In fact, Hristina was probably just as weak as Kyrie on that day, only she had the guts and the words to back herself up, when the songstress girl didn't.

He smiled against himself as he thought if it weren't for that girl he would have been a bit afraid to head off to high school as well. After all this was the best school in many miles; it had a lot of pride in its students.

"I just couldn't take it! Hristina is always trying to beat me in everything! but Dante was different! he wasn't suppose to be... she most have tricked him! or blackmailed him!" Kyrie shouted with a fist in the air, not seeing Nero's annoyed face,

"I'm angry at this too Kyrie but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you talk about Hristina like that!" he threaten the girl, who only looked at him in shame for angering him.

"I'm sorry"

"...Whatever" silence quickly engulfed them as they stayed where they were, when Kyrie had an idea. She smiled and got up walking over to the silver haired boy,

"I have an idea Nero, a way that both of us can get back at them!" her bown eyes reflecting his silver ones.

"...I'm listening"

"Why don't we go out and show them what it feels like to be on the outside looking in?" Kyrie beamed as she held her hand out, Nero took a moment to ponder about the idea until he broke a smile,

"We have a deal." He uncurled his arms from his chest and reached out to shake on their agreement. As of that day Songstress and Nero Sparda were now a couple.


End file.
